


Sonder

by NeoKiMaChi



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU idea, Adorable Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Combat-Medic!Izuku, Dekubowl, Don't mess with the broccoli boy, Izuku is Recovery Girl's successor, Izuku is Sakura and Sasuke's biological son, Izuku's Hero Name is SONDER, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Multi, No ninjas living other than Sakura, Other, Promp idea, Sakura Haruno as Midoriya Inko, Slight Naruto Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoKiMaChi/pseuds/NeoKiMaChi
Summary: "I am the Combat-Medic Hero: SONDER-"Sonder: n. the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own.





	1. Sonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that has been swimming in my mind for a while; and while many dislike Sakura, I quite like her so no bashings please. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> This will be either purely a oneshot or collection of oneshots in non-chronological order that may mostly revolve around Inko's (Sakura's) and Izuku's life- before- after or the present timeline of both the ninja and bnha era.
> 
> Look for the notes below to know more about this prompt idea and comments and suggestion will be very much welcome.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

There was a known rumor that kept on circulating when it was heard. When some would look at it, it’s actually a pretty common gossip regarding heroes- and it was having successors.

 

Heck All Might looking (and finally having) a protégé was more known amongst heroes (and villains alike). But it was this hero- _heroine_ to be in fact that had the mill turning nonstop.

 

Recovery Girl has a _successor_.

 

That alone shook both the worlds of heroes and villains.

 

Recovery Girls’ ability was already a rare and sought out quirk, that her having a protégé was a huge shock- for it means whoever her successor is must be very capable or has a quirk related to healing that many wish had or is part of their faction.

 

The heroes rejoice and the villains are obviously not pleased.

 

When Recovery Girl _did_ finally summoned her pupil, it was during the attack at USJ where the class 1-A were facing off with villains whose purpose was to eradicate there current symbol of peace, All Might.

 

It was also in this incident that Bakugo Katsuki can admit that he is _powerless_. _Useless. SCARED._

 

Not just him though, every single student part of class 1-A felt the same. They trained with their quirks to achieve what they all sought after; their reasons may vary, but all in all, they all want to be _hero._

But seeing their teacher, their intimidating Aizawa-sensei, the _Pro Hero: Eraserhead,_ being pound to ground as if he were nothing but ragdoll by a monster covered in black with the League of Villains, as they call themselves, laugh heartily- was rooted in there visage forever; and the sickening feeling that the inevitable is coming for their teacher is what planted them on their places.

 

And with this, Bakugo Katsuki, with all his bravado and pride, _prayed._

_H-Help._

_Someone! Anybody! Anyone!_

_Please! He’s not gonna make it!_

_God fucking damnit-!_

_HELP!_

Time was in slow motion as they watched their Sensei being beaten to ground repeatedly, blood gushing almost like river on their teacher’s face-

 

_DRIP. DRIP. **DRIP** …._

-When a green blur shot out of nowhere- punching the monstrous black with the appalling crunching of its bones being heard- _CRACK! CRACK! **CRACK!**_

 

**_“SHANNARO!”_ **

For Bakugo Katsuki, time suddenly flew fast and his vision was suddenly flowing with _green. Green. Green-_

The thing that held their teacher flew meters away, landing with a stomach-turning _THUD! THUD! THUD!_ \- and crouching protectively in front of their injured educator- at the creatures previous locus, was someone clad in _green._

Green-black messy hair. Green outfit with black and white accents- a very noticeable feature as well was the symbol of a medic; found on the persons upper right arm- but instead in its usual red colour, it was coloured _green._

“This isn’t part of the game! _YOU_ aren’t part of this game!”

 

The villain with the hand fetish all but screeched like a banshee to the new comer- but to Bakugo Katsuki, this uninvited underdog ( who were obviously younger or the same age as them) was a _godsend._

“ _WHO_ the fuck are you!?”

 

The hunkering figure slowly stood, their eyes connecting with malicious reds belonging to the leader of their attackers- and it was _green._

_Green vs. Red._

And Katsuki never felt more happy to be spectator to see those eyes gleaming and burning with so much resolve and determination, that he felt as if his breath left him- it was just like him being a kid again, seeing All Might in his glory, gushing with glee-

 

“I am the Combat-Medic Hero-

 

_-And it was loud and clear._

 

This person who came shooting like a lightning bolt- their message so-

 

_LOUD. LOUD. **LOUD**._

-their presence so strong it’s-

 

_CLEAR. CLEAR. **CLEAR**._

Katsuki (and every one of his classmates) knew that they will be okay, for whomever this soul is, their message is heard crystal clear-

_There’s nothing fear, for I AM HERE!_

****

**_SONDER_**. And I will not let you harm _anyone_ anymore.”

 

And Katsuki finally let the breath he never knew was holding. _His heart racing._

 

_SAFE._

_WE’RE SAFE!_

_WE’RE FUCKING **SAVED!**_


	2. My Favorite Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their real first encounter with villains at USJ, Katsuki can't help but look back and think about that boy clad in green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of, thank you to all who commented, gave kudos, hits and bookmarked this prompt idea of mine.
> 
> So as my thanks here's another chapter of Sonder.
> 
> Enjoy and you can leave comments and suggestions and even requests if you have any, on what you guys want to happen next.
> 
> No bashings allowed as well please.

It was all a blur for the next few days.

 

**_USJ._ **

 

**_The League of Villains_. **

 

 _The fight_ \- (and kicking there asses!)

 

Then that thing. **_Noumu_**

 

 **Aizawa-sensei** _almost_ dying.

 

 **THEM** , almost _dying._

 

_What a fucking headache it was-_

_Because we felt scared, useless and we were almost at death's door, so who wouldn't be?_

 

_Then there was **GREEN.**_

 

Katsuki didn't noticed when he closed his eyes, but remembering what him and his whole class dubbed as the "USJ Incident" has that effect on you he guessed. He roamed around with his eyes, seeing as though he wasn't the only one lost in their thoughts. It was actually and supposedly their homeroom class, but then again, their teacher is out of commission for who knows how long. Letting out sigh and a muffled curse he further slouched into his position. He rubbed his knuckles, a trait that he unconsciously does when he either getting impatient or bored (but in this case he was actually goddamn fucking nervous alright!?-

That incident was eye-opener for everyone, and Katsuki hates to admit it, but he and along with his classmates has a long way to go.

 

They need get _better._

They need to get **_stronger._**

 

_NEVER AGAIN._

 

_And Katsuki realized that reality is far from what he was given when he was young- the praises, the admiration he received and everyone being nothing but pebbles in his path-_

 

_What a load of B*LLSH*T._

_**He** will be number 1 and win._

 

_"I am the Combat-Medic Hero: SONDER. And I will not let you harm anyone anymore.”_

 

(Be just like  _ **HIM.** )_

 

When he heard the door sliding open, heads turned and there they saw there teacher, albeit  _mummified_ walking to the podium.

 

"AIZAWA-SENSEI!?"

 

Murmurs of shock, concern, surprise where floating around in there room, but deep down, they were  _relieved,_ Katsuki knows, since he to was relieved by letting out a deep exhale, that their sometimes caterpillar of teacher is fine. ALIVE.

_(Aiwaza-sensei was- IS dying- blood pouring like rivers down his face-)_

 

Katsuki shook his, trying to erase that visage. It was over. It was a goddamn time to move forward and be the hero he definitely will  _BE_ \- was his mantra when his vision is suddenly filled with green.

 

_Green. Green. **GREEN.**_

 

The murmuring stopped. All eyes on the newcomer- and Katsuki's breathe hitched.

 

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to your new classmate; Recovery Girl's apprentice and successor..."

 

_Green. Green. **GREEN.**_

-Their eyes connected-

 

_Red meets Green._

 

Aizawa-sensei says something, but Katsuki tunes it out as the boy- _hero-_ who saved them walked beside their teacher spoke-

 

"H-Hello! I'm Midoriya Izuku-"

 

He was nervous, with that stutter it was apparent ( _but damn, was it adorable_ ).

 

"but you guys may remember me as _Sonder._ It's finally nice to meet you all in better circumstances. I'll be in your care."

 

With that, he did the customary bow, then rising slowly, his cheeks obviously tinted pink highlighting his freckles-  _this kid is a cinnamon roll incarnate!_

\-------------------------------- 

_-Their nightmare was finally over. other heroes arrived and their teacher escorted to get the medical attention he definitely needs- and Katsuki- he was shaking- from adrenaline? shock? a still consuming fear?- All he knows is that Shitty Hair was screaming his name and that the ground is almost kissable. he was really and definitely sure that he was gonna meet the ground, when his vision is suddenly all-_

_Green. Green. **GREEN.**_

_Apparently he was caught before he hit the ground, and who caught him was none other than that soul clad in green. He was slowly lowered with him embarrassingly and shamelessly clingy to his catcher as if he will disappear._   _Sonder._

_"It's okay. Breathe with me. You're all safe now....."_

_It's like a lullaby-his voice and Katsuki never knew his tremors stopped and he finally relaxed. Sonder's hands were glowing green- again with green? But those warm green glowing hands were amazing, and it left him purring-_

_(Kirishima was actually able to bring his phone with him, he just totally forgot about it with all the commotion that happened- and what he was sewing was total blackmail material-)_

_Katsuki was out after a few minutes with Sonder healing him (not that he knows)-_

 

_I think I have a new favorite color- and it was those vivid greens that reflected his face when he was able to see Sonder's smiling face before everything went black._

_"Sleep tight."_

_\-------------------------------_

Katsuki knew that his heart is beating like a drum, and when their eyes meet again, he will deny that he felt his face heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gentle reminder that I may just suddenly end adding chapters and add chapters with no specific timeline. Since this story of mine was really intended to be just a oneshot but I will give notifications.
> 
> Thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Combat-medic! Izuku (Naruto-verse)  
> NOTES:  
> >Izuku is a combat-medic taught and trained by Sakura Uchiha  
> >Izuku is the biological son of both Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha  
> >Sakura had surpass Tsunade in perfecting the yin seal; reason for her living so long  
> >Sakura had Izuku somewhat preserved in her womb for his protection when some event completely annihilated the ninja era (ref. used from Magi xP)  
> > Izuku does not/ will not inherit One for All  
> >All Might fully recovered from his fight against Toxic Chainsaw due to Sakura's intervention, but aquired a successor as per Sakura's suggestion  
> >Sakura is Recovery Girl's mentor
> 
> For more questions in regards this AU, just pm me and I'll answer.


End file.
